Hot Chocolate Kisses
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Set the day after Lightspeed: Jinx quit the HIVE Five, and is living on her own. Her second option is to go to Kid Flash and ask for help. Fluffy ONESHOT. KFJinx


Jinx sighed. She had quit the H.I.V.E. Five, and was now striking it out on her own. For the last twelve hours, she had been living in a cheep motel. Jinx had a second option, but she was scared.

Her second option was to go to Kid Flash's place and ask for help, but he would never let her live it down.

"But what choice do I have?" she muttered. She sighed again and picked up the rose Kid Flash had given her the night before. Carefully setting it in a delicate crystal vase, she put it down and flung her bag over her shoulder. Jinx picked up the vase and headed out the door.

It was November, so it had finally stared to snow. Jinx shivered and looked at the tiny piece of paper on her hands.

"421, 422, here it is: 423 Walnut Street." Jinx double checked the small card that had been slipped into the vase. She stuffed the card in her pocket and walked over to the front door. Jinx inhaled and knocked softly.

No answer. She took another breath and knocked again; harder. She bit her lip. Still no answer. Jinx sighed.

"Guess nobody's home." She stared up the front path. The door opened behind her.

"I was wondering if you were going to give up." Jinx whirled around. Kid Flash was leaning against the door frame. "You coming in?" Jinx nodded and made her way inside the house.

"So you finally decided to drop by huh?" Kid Flash asked as he closed the door.

"You know it as well as I do; you were my only option left." Kid Flash shrugged.

"At least you came." Jinx sat down on the couch, dropped her bag at her feet and placed the vase and rose carefully on the table beside her. Kid Flash sat next to her.

"You like it?" He made a gesture towards the rose. Jinx blushed and then shivered. "Cold?"

"Freezing." Jinx hugged herself. Kid Flash got up and returned with a blanket.

"Here." He wrapped the blanket around her. Jinx smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Kid Flash smiled back.

"Want anything? Tea, coffee, milk? Anything?" Jinx shrugged.

"Surprise me." Kid Flash grinned and ran into the kitchen. Jinx smiled and shook her head after him. She heard a soft _ding_ and Kid Flash reappeared at her side with a tray with two steaming mugs.

"Hot chocolate?" Jinx picked up a mug.

"You said 'surprise me'." Kid Flash took a sip of his cocoa. Jinx smiled.

"True." There was an awkward silence between them.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Kid Flash asked at last. Jinx glanced at him and lowered her mug.

"I thought I told you, you were-well, are-my only option." Kid Flash blinked and shrugged.

"Well for an only option, you seen to be enjoying yourself." He continued to drink out of his steaming mug. Jinx stopped.

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash set his mug down on the tray.

"Just what I said. You seem to be enjoying yourself." Jinx cocked her head.

"Enjoying myself?" Kid Flash sighed.

"What I'm saying is that even though I was you only option, you seem to like it here with me." Jinx blushed. She didn't want to admit it, but she did like spending some quality time with Kid Flash. There was another awkward silence.

Kid Flash leaned over and kissed Jinx on the cheek and went back to drinking his hot chocolate. Jinx paused and stared at him out of the corned of his eye. She stared down at her cup; it was almost empty…almost like her heart. Jinx turned her head to look at Kid Flash who looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her and put his mug down; a line of chocolate lined his lips.

"What?" Jinx set her mug on the tray and moved closer to Kid Flash. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him; soft and slowly.

When Jinx pulled back, Kid Flash blinked. Jinx blushed and bit her lip.

"…Thanks." Kid Flash smiled.

"Your welcome." Jinx smiled back. Kid Flash looked into her empty cup.

"Do you want more hot chocolate?" Jinx nodded.

"I'd like that." Kid Flash went into the kitchen. Jinx yawned; her cat-like eyes began to close…

When Kid Flash came back, Jinx had fallen asleep on the couch. Kid Flash smiled and carefully sat down next to her. Jinx's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, blinking in the afternoon sun. She looked around and saw Kid Flash smiling at her. Jinx smiled back and rested her head against his chest; she closed her eyes again and sighed peacefully. Kid Flash put his arms around her protectively and they snuggled up together on the couch; falling asleep in each other's arms.

ღ The End ღ


End file.
